The present disclosure relates to memory error tracking, and more specifically, to identifying multiple segments of code that correspond to a memory error.
In software development, memory errors are a type of error condition detected by software development tools such as a debugger, profiler, compiler, interpreter, or linker. Memory errors are often created in a first code segment but detected by a software development tool in a second code segment. This uncertainty regarding memory errors significantly slows down development of software. The uncertainty is compounded when the first code segment is created by a first software developer and the second code segment is created by a second software developer.